pokemon_big_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena the Servine
Serena the Servine is a contestant on Pokémon Big Brother Season 1. Biography Serena debuts in the first episode of the first season. After entering the house, she, Aurora, Debian, Hunter, Teddy & Theo stay in the living room to talk. She expresses her excitement to be in the Pokémon Big Brother house, but she seems less pleased when she thinks Theo is trying to hit on her. She instantly forms a friendship with Teddy after he tries to defend her. After Bob & Zanner join the group, she, along with most of the others, fully introduces herself. She & Teddy get angry after Theodore insults them again. When people start picking beds, she immediately decides to share with her new best friend, Teddy. She later gushes over Teddy in the confessional. In a game with Teddy, Serena reveals that she thinks Zanner is the hottest guy in the house. After Theo asks Teddy if he’s gay, Serena tells him that it’s none of his business causing the two to fight again. Afterwards, Serena proposes an alliance with everyone but Theo, with the sole purpose of targeting Theo. After Teddy awkwardly tries to flirt with Hunter and runs away when he gets nervous, she goes after him and tells him that she thinks they would make a cute couple. After Teddy tells her that he thinks Hunter likes Willow, she immediately gets angry at Hunter and vows to put him up if she wins HOH. After the HOH challenge starts, Hunter openly says that he thinks he will lose and Serena agrees with him, causing him to give her a displeasing look, which makes her lash out at him. Serena loses the HOH in the first round. She seems very upset by this and threathens to quit because nobody likes her. Joshy supports this, but Zanner manages to talk her out of it. Afterwards, she & Joshy officially become a couple. After that, Hunter invites her, Aurora, Teddy, Willow & Zanner to an alliance with the sole purpose of getting rid of Theo. Serena is one of the people who openly disagrees with this, but she sticks with the alliance and suggests putting up Pablo & Debian first, so they can backdoor Theo. Serena immediately betrays the alliance however and talks to Aurora about going against them. Aurora is a bit scared to do this, but the two end up telling Theo about the alliance. After Theo confronts Hunter in front of everyone, Hunter claims that it’s really Serena he wants out. Serena gets pissed about it, but decides to only complain about it to Aurora & Theo. She also suggest getting Teddy on their side. She then gets so fed up that she just decides to give her opinions on everyone in the house, including some real shade towards Hunter. Immediately after the nomination ceremony, Theo moves in on Serena in what appears to be an attempt to rape her, but she pushes him away. Due to this, both she & Theo want to end their alliance, but Aurora calms them down and persuades them to stay. She is then picked for POV. Theo then decides to rat the alliance out to Hunter, but implicating Teddy instead of Aurora. Hunter doesn’t believe Theo though and tells Serena & Teddy. Serena gets angry and confronts him, to which Theo replies that he has a plan to get himself evicted, but that it won’t work now because Hunter doesn’t believe him. Serena promises him that he will get evicted anyways. Serena then tells Teddy about her gay friend back home, Alec the Aipom. He calls him and they start dating. Hunter then calls his anti-Theo alliance together and tries to persuade them to evict Serena instead, but Teddy openly objects to this. Teddy then goes to her and asks her to team up in the POV challenge. She agrees to this, but says she wants to win, which Teddy seems to be fine with. They, along with Zanner, hit Pablo in the first round, taking him out. They then do the exact same thing to Debian, taking her out as well. Since neither Pablo or Debian ever hit anyone, all 3 still have all their lives left. She & Teddy then both hit Zanner, while Zanner hits Serena. She then lets Teddy hit Zanner in the next round, while she takes away the first of Teddy’s lives. After Zanner is out, Teddy has 2 lives left, while Serena only has 1, but Serena & Teddy both hit Teddy, taking him out and making Serena the winner of POV. She decides not to use it, as she doesn’t think it’s fair for Theo to leave over someone who is inactive. She is seen voting Pablo, who ends up leaving. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Season 1 Contestants